


Rough and Tumble

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, There's no plot, Tumblr Prompt, it's literally just them fucking, trans!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heist went to shit like it always did, but Ray can't handle his anger, and Ryan finds a way to get him to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes,nothing like porn to get someone back into the writing mood. As always, like the fic? Found a grammatical or spelling error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below int he comments!

The heist had gone to shit incredibly quickly. Rarely did their heists go according to plan, but they’d barely gotten to the first stop light when the police were surrounding them like flies on shit. Geoff had ordered them to scatter, and everyone had. Jack disappeared within the crowd of people she’d been walking with on her way to the bank, team little Britain had sped off as soon as the first cop was sighted. Geoff and Michael split off from the group after Geoff’s call, and Ryan and Ray were already three blocks away, having been heading to put Ray up on a roof when they heard the reports of police heading out over their radio scanner. 

 

Ray was livid. Months had been spent preparing and laying low to make this possible, and somehow, the police had been ready. Ray knew someone had to have tipped them off, and they were on high guard, gathering at the penthouse just in case. After hours of waiting, Gavin had stepped up and confessed that him and Michael had gone out to do some small job, and the police had been swarming the city ever since.

 

Ray didn’t take it well. None of them did, but Ray was the worst, and only Ryan’s hands on his shoulders kept him from throwing Gavin off of the roof. “We could have been caught or  _ killed _ !” 

 

Gavin flinched, fidgeting with his fingers and looking anywhere but Ray’s stormy face. “Sittin’ around here was driving us  _ crazy _ .”

 

“Prison would drive you crazy.” Ray jerks forward, Ryan’s grip on his shoulders tightening. Ray snarls and turns, shrugging off Ryan’s hands and pushing past him, storming out of the living room. The sound of a door slamming signals Ray’s departure, and Ryan leaves without so much as a word, following behind. 

 

Ryan finds Ray waiting by his bike, arms crossed tight across his chest. Ryan straddles the bike without a word, Ray sliding on behind him, and Ryan takes off out of the garage, riding fast and hard until he feels Ray take his first full breath since storming out. Ryan slows as he pulls into a driveway, parking in the garage. Ray is off the bike before Ryan has even fully parked, heading inside. Ryan follows at a slower pace, walking inside and tossing the keys onto the kitchen counter. Ryan shrugs his jacket off, leaving it draped on the counter as he slowly walks into the living room to see Ray mangling a pillow. Ryan comes over, hands covering Ray’s shaking hands and urging him to drop the knife he’s impaled into the pillow at least a dozen times.

 

Ryan brushes his lips over the back of Ray’s neck, linking his fingers with Ray’s and resting their hands on Ray’s stomach. Ryan leaves a trail of kisses from the back of Ray’s neck down to his cloth covered shoulder and Ray turns his head, lips curving in a small smile. “What are you doing?”

 

“Relaxing you.” Ryan’s hands slip lower as his teeth graze, teasing at the flesh of Ray’s neck. Ray’s eyes slip closed, and slowly, so slowly that Ray doesn’t notice at first, Ryan moves toward the one bedroom in the house. Ray itches for something else, though, and he breaks away from Ryan, Ryan raising an eyebrow. “Ray?”

 

Ryan makes a soft noise as he’s pushed back against the door, Ray going up on his tiptoes as he grabs Ryan’s shirt and yanks him down. Ray kisses hungrily, nibbling at Ryan’s lips as he presses Ryan against the wall. Ryan kisses back eagerly, hands gripping Ray’s ribs as Ray presses closer, licking into Ryan’s mouth and tasting him. Ray makes a soft noise as Ryan’s hands stray, grabbing his ass and lifting him. Ray wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck, legs hooking up onto Ryan’s hipbones as Ryan gets the door open, pressing Ray back against it as it slam shuts. Ray’s back hits with a satisfying sting that makes Ray moan, back arching as he throbs hotly. Ray can feel Ryan’s bulge against him and he moans again, fingernails digging into Ryan’s back through his shirt. 

 

Ryan grunts as Ray pushes back against the wood of the door, Ryan pushing back just as hard and pinning the younger man. The small act of Ryan’s body pinning his has Ray making a throaty noise, head tipping back as Ryan leaves bruise bites down his neck. Ray is grasping and yanking at Ryan’s shirt, heat rushing over his skin as Ryan moves back and tosses Ray onto the bed. Ray giggles as he bounces on the bed, and he watches with hungry eyes as Ryan yanks his shirt off. Ray reaches to grab at the hem of his shirt but Ryan’s hands are already there, sliding the shirt off over Ray’s head as he kisses at the skin he’s uncovered. 

 

Ryan’s lips brush over long, curved scars just under Ray’s pectorals, Ray sighing softly. These scars are much newer than the others, and Ryan is extremely gentle with the new skin. Ray had gotten tired of wearing a bulletproof vest  _ and _ a binder, and Ryan had been all too happy to pay for his top surgery so that he was finally comfortable. Ryan kisses his way across Ray’s chest as he fits himself between Ray’s legs, and Ray makes a noise as Ryan presses his hips down. 

 

Ray’s fingers dig into Ryan’s back, leaving red welts in his wake, and all it does is make Ryan groan, Ryan kissing Ray hard as his fingers work at the button of Ray’s pants. Ryan gets Ray’s jeans and underwear down part way before Ray is doing it himself, wiggling and shoving them down until Ryan can toss them away. The scratch of Ryan’s jeans against Ray’s inner thighs has Ray groaning, and he looks up at Ryan with heated eyes. Ryan’s hands pet at the soft skin of Ray’s inner thighs before Ryan is dipping down, leaving small bites on Ray’s thighs. The first swipe of Ryan’s tongue over Ray’s lips has Ray gasping, and the second has him melting into the bed as Ryan’s tongue flicks over Ray’s clit. 

 

Ryan licks in long, broad swipes, Ray’s thighs spreading open as Ryan teasingly presses a finger against Ray’s hole. Ray whimpers and grinds down onto Ryan’s face, Ryan slipping a finger in and feeling how wet Ray is. Ray rocks down onto the finger, moaning, and Ryan backs off every time that Ray tries to get more stimulation. Ray grows frustrated quickly, though, and he pushes Ryan’s shoulders, grabbing and pulling until he’s got Ryan on his back.

 

Ray fumbles with Ryan’s belt buckle and his jeans for a minute before finally tugging Ryan’s underwear down over his cock. Ray seems too impatient, too needy, and he grunts as he grinds down against Ryan, smearing wetness over Ryan’s cock as he rocks. Ryan gasps at the stimulation, but he grabs at Ray’s hip, keeping Ray from doing more than grinding. The head of Ryan’s cock rubs against Ray’s hole with each pass, but Ryan twists, reaching for the drawer. 

 

Ray knows what he’s trying to grab and he groans, not wanting to have to wait. Ryan shushes Ray with a stern look, and Ray grinds while Ryan grabs a condom from the drawer. Ryan hands it to Ray, who’s all too eager to roll it on, squeezing Ryan’s cock lightly at the base and stroking him a couple of times. Ryan’s hips twitch, and Ray goes back to grinding, head tipping back as he moans. The head of Ryan’s cock catches, and Ryan watches Ray’s face as he pushes in. Ray pulls in a ragged breath, mouth forming an o of pleasure as he sinks down slowly, seating himself fully. Ray pants, hands bracing on Ryan’s stomach as he lifts his hips and then drops back down, toes curling as pleasure shoots up his spine. 

 

Ryan lets Ray ride him for a couple of minutes before suddenly flipping him, Ray looking up at Ryan in wide eyed surprise. Surprise quickly turns to lust as Ray moans, Ryan grinding against him and hitching his hips up. Ryan begins to thrust in earnest, Ray scrabbling for a hand hold, and Ray moans in delight as Ryan picks up his speed. Ryan doesn’t even have his jeans off and the fabric rubbing against Ray’s thighs makes Ray’s skin even hotter, Ray rocketing toward orgasm. Ryan has one hand on Ray’s hip to keep him steady, and his other one splays on Ray’s skin, thumb rubbing Ray’s clit in tight circles. Ray moans at the new stimulation and his back arches, hips jerking as he cums with a throaty moan. Ryan doesn’t stop or slow his thrusts though and Ray is quickly overwhelmed, pleasured almost to the point of pain. He doesn’t ask Ryan to stop, instead scratching at his chest as he takes Ryan’s fat cock over and over again. 

 

This isn’t the first time they’ve fucked, but each and every time Ray thinks that there’s no way that Ryan could get better, but then Ryan does something new and Ray finds himself cumming more than once just from the pure pleasure of Ryan stuffing his hole. Ray is well on his way toward a second orgasm when Ryan pulls out, and Ray whines, moaning when Ryan flips him over and tilts his hips. Ray squeals when Ryan thrusts back in hard, and Ryan drapes himself against Ray’s back as he thrusts in hard and fast, rocking Ray forward and making the headboard bang against the wall with their movements. 

 

“Look at you, so pushy earlier and now all you can do is moan. Do you like getting bent over?” Ray feels a smack land on his ass and Ray’s back arches, Ray pushing back against Ryan’s hips. Another smack lands when Ray doesn’t answer immediately and he nods, moaning and gripping the sheets.

 

“Yes oh- oh god  _ Ryan please!” _ Ryan’s breath shudders out of him as Ray tightens around him in another orgasm, and Ryan growls, biting at Ray’s shoulder as he pounds into Ray over and over, hips moving messily as he gets closer and closer. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease!”

 

Ryan's’ breath is ragged as he thrusts in a couple more times, cumming with a soft grunt as he pushes in deep, Ray tightening and loosening around him rhythmically until Ryan is gripping Ray’s hips tight enough to bruise from the overstimulation. Ryan slips out slowly and Ray slumps onto the mattress, Ryan taking a moment to get rid of the condom before coming back with a wash cloth. He wipes Ray down gently and gives him time to just relax after what happened, Ryan moving them under the covers. Ray stays on his stomach, not having the will to really move, and Ray listens as Ryan lights up a cigarette and passes it to Ray, Ray gratefully taking a drag. Ryan lights up one for himself and sets the ashtray between them, blowing out a breath of smoke.

 

“How cliche, smoking after sex.” Ryan laughs at Ray’s comment and ruffles his hair, Ray smiling. “So not that I don’t like the sex, but why?”

 

“You would have been pissed off all day otherwise. Getting fucked until you can’t walk creates a convenient distraction.”

 

“Well, it’s a good fucking distraction.” Ray mumbles, Ryan snorting a laugh. Ryan mumbles something about it being a very good fuck, and Ray bats his arm, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Do you feel better, though?” Ryan asks as he looks down at Ray as Ray stubs out what’s left of his cigarette, Ray smiling up at him lazily.

 

“Yeah. You always know just how to do me when I need it, huh?” Ray winks as Ryan’s cheeks flush lightly, and he giggles at Ryan’s bashfulness. “You literally plowed me like 2 minutes ago and now you’re blushing?”

 

“It’s your phrasing!” Ryan defends, Ray pushing up onto his hands as  he kisses Ryan softly. 

 

“Dork.” Ray says fondly, Ryan smiling as Ray demands a few more kisses before he naps. What a way to get rid of anger. 


End file.
